


Might Just Say It Tonight

by FuckingVillianMustache



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Erwin is a softy, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Song Inspired, Yaoi, eruri - Freeform, slice of life?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5702827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckingVillianMustache/pseuds/FuckingVillianMustache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a Scissor Sisters song "Might Tell You Tonight".</p>
<p>Erwin is planning an important night for Levi...follows his thoughts and actions through the day, slight background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Might Just Say It Tonight

Erwin watches Levi eat, the way Levi elegantly lifts the fork, the way his lips wrap around the utensil, the way his lashes flutter just the slightest when he tastes something he likes. The shorter man glances across the table back to him, frowning. 

“Oi, old man. What’s with the face?” Levi takes another bite, then freezes. “You look like you’re enjoying yourself too much, we’re in public.” Erwin chuckles, easily covering up his true feelings, he goes for a smooth retort.

“I just can’t help myself.” He doesn’t want to admit that he’s really just that in love with the man. Levi stays quiet, but Erwin thinks his eyes are almost smiling back at him. There is a subtle look that he can only hope is love. Erwin isn’t the kind of man that would usually get flustered. He’s always had a strong personality, but some part of him just wants to beam back at Levi. He tries to sit still, wondering to himself how he let himself fall so hard.When they leave the restaurant, walking back to Erwin’s apartment, he holds Levi’s hand. 

He wakes to the soft movement of Levi leaving the bed, off for his morning cleaning ritual. He smiles to himself, rolling over to watch him retreat. He hears the faucet run, imagining the faces Levi will make while he brushes his teeth. He always finds them amusing, but he wouldn't dare tell his lover that to his face. He wonders if he will always make the same faces, nostalgic for the future. Shaking the image from his head, he gets up starts to make the bed the way he knows Levi will appreciate. 

After breakfast, Erwin goes to fix his hair, making sure its smoothed back. He thinks about his plans for the day, staring absentmindedly at the toothbrushes on the counter. Today, he muses, will be the day. He is sure of it, and deletes Nial’s number on the commute to work.

Levi works for himself. He owns a small shop selling music, he'd bought it from the previous owner after saving the money for a few years. Erwin knows it fits him. He gets to wear what he likes, spending the time dusting and organizing the CDs and records. He wasn't good at taking orders, so having his own space was good for him. His grumpy disposition wouldn't do well for working alongside Erwin in an office, he lacked the people skills and patience. But that was fine, he liked stopping in while Levi closed up shop, noting the way the shredded clothing hung on his body. Ah, yes, others would find Levi foolish, his severe undercut far too "rebellious" for a professional adult life. But Erwin didn't care. He just followed Levi to the backroom, handing him one of the sweaters that he left back here. 

"I wouldn't want you to get cold". Levi scoffs.

" You're too protective, Erwin". 

Erwin imagines if he had never decided to take piano lessons. His friend Hanji had mentioned he needed a hobby. He'd stopped into the store to see if anyone would know a local teacher. The small dark haired man had gruffly announced that this was the wrong kind of music store for lessons. Erwin had come back afterwards to peruse the store, absently chuckling when he found an old favorite or particularly odd cover art on a record. Levi’d pretend to hate him every time he stopped in, but a few months later, they were dating. 

The hours at the office slip by for Erwin, and he taps his feet impatiently to a invisible beat. Yes, tonight will be the night. He opens the desk drawer, looking at the small box he’d bought earlier in the week. He knows Levi will find the gesture dumb, but he wonders about the reply offered with the gift. He hopes that he’ll say yes. He wonders if their relationship will change, if his interference in Levi’s small world is entirely welcome. A smile crosses his face; Levi would have told him if he wanted him to stave off the affection. 

Erwin gets lost in his thoughts and the paperwork until it’s closing time. He throws his coat on, grabbing his hat from the rack. He told Levi to meet him at the restaurant, throwing it as a casual night out, not wanting to cook dinner after a busy week. Nights out aren’t new to the two, Levi wouldn’t have imagined what he had planned. He pauses outside the door, patting his coat pocket. The box feels heavy, carrying all his hopes for the night. Erwin peers through the window, seeking out a swatch of black hair. Yes, he’ll tell him tonight. 

The door jingles. A deep breathe. Grey eyes meet his.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story on here, first SnK fanfic.


End file.
